Does This Darkness Have a Name? (One-shot)
by libbzyol
Summary: Does this darkness have a name? This cruelty, hatred, how did it find us? (bad bad bad summary! please read inside for more details, but warning, you may need your tissues this one)


**Heya guys. So, I was watching one tree hill earlier, and the closing speech of the episode really inspired me to create this one-shot, so here you go. Please review, as it lets me know if I have written my story well. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT, nor do I own the speech that Lucas said at the end of the one tree hill episode.**

**Please enjoy, and pre warning, you may need some tissues handy.**

**-libbzyol**

* * *

The tears from his eyes were mixing with the rain, pouring onto his skin. No-one could tell he was crying, but only he knew. He was running as fast as he could. He didn't know where he was going, or how long he wanted to run for, but one thing was for certain, he was in despair. He suddenly stopped dead on one of the rooftops, and collapsed to his knees. He screamed, like no-one could hear him. He didn't care if the Foot found him, or the Purple Dragons. They could take him, he wouldn't put up a fight. He crawled over to the edge of the rooftop, and dangled his emerald green legs over the ledge, looking down to the unforgiving, soaked cement below him.

"How did things go so wrong?" He asked himself. "Where did this come from?" He asked himself again. Sighing deeply, he remembered an old speech he had memorised from a programme he used to watch, a few years ago. It had struck a chord in his heart, but it had never really made sense, up until now.

He began to silently recite it to himself. "Does this darkness have a name? This cruelty, this hatred. How did it find me?" He began as he squeezed his eyes shut.

_"Help me!" One of his brothers yelled, clutching a bullet wound to his heart. He was bleeding out, and his eyes screamed for help, but he could barely manage to speak. His eyes slid shut, and he breathed his final breath. It was as though he was finally at peace, and the pain let go of him, as did his life. He was just 16._

"Did it steal into our lives or did we seek it out and embrace it?" He cried out, tears freely running down his face, as a flash of lightning flashed over his head, and a roll of thunder sounded throughout the unusually quiet city.

"What happened to us?"

_"Bro, I have, always, loved you. Goodbye, prodigal son." Another of the brothers began, but a sob choked his throat, as he coughed up his own blood. He was choking on his own blood, as his throat had been slit. He coughed for a few moments, before falling unconscious. Tears had begun to fall from the only standing turtle, and he could only watch in horror as the soul of another of his brothers was released from its owner's mortal body. Yet again, his chest rose very high, but fell slowly. Like he was releasing his life essence. He had his whole life ahead of him, but there he lay, aged 17._

"That we now send our children into the world like we send young men to war. Hoping for their safe return, but knowing that some will be lost along the way" He sobbed, as he clenched his fists together, in sheer anger, pain. His eyes shot open and he gazed around at the blackened sky, and the dark city. He squeezed them shut again, as another terrible memory flashed before him.

_"I can't hold on" One of the brothers screamed, with absolute terror in his voice. He was barely hanging on to the edge of the building, and the drop that could await him would kill him instantly. His hands were bleeding so much, making the ledge slippery. The only standing brother could just watch in pure shock as the brother holding on for dear life slipped. He screamed for a good 10 seconds, until a resounding thud could be heard echoing throughout the quiet city. There were no more screams, which was the worst of all. The broken body of his final brother, lay at the base of the building. Aged 16._

"When did we lose our way? Consumed by shadows, swallowed whole by the darkness." He whispered to the wind, and slowly rose to his feet, still with the tips of his emerald green feet curled over the edge of the ledge. Yet another tear fell from the sea blue pools of his eyes, and he wiped it away, as his bandana tails slapped against the back of his neck in the cool wind.

_"Stay strong, my son. You must, stay strong. For your fallen brothers, and for your master. Stay strong" The turtle's father uttered, as he wrapped his furry paw around the sword handle which was embedded into his chest. He then took a deep sigh, and pulled it out in one swift motion. It was obviously incredibly painful, but the Master did not seem to notice, as the sadness of losing three of his sons wallowed in his eyes. He shed one final tear, as the blood pooled around his fading body. The standing turtle couldn't move. His world had collapsed around him and was plunged into this unforgiving darkness, which had never seemed so familiar. He watched, as his Father looked him dead in the eyes, with a look that said, 'I love you', until he coughed a little, and breathed that deep breath, and his eyelids slid shut. He released the breath, and his face fell into a more relaxed position. He looked, so comfortable. Like he was sleeping. The remaining turtle dropped to his knees, still in complete shock. He then got up, and ran. Ran out of that building, ran out of the darkness, but what he realised was the darkness followed him._

He lifted one of his feet over the edge, and balanced for a few moments, as he finished the speech. "Does this darkness have a name?" He whispered, opening his eyes. He could only stare bleakly at the ground, with wide eyes, the iris of his eyes shining brightly through. "Is it, your name?" He choked out. He then took a long, deep breath, and stepped into the nothingness. He tumbled to the ground, in complete silence. He looked as though he was racing his own teardrops, to the cement below him. He looked so graceful, as he flew through the air, to his death. He hit the ground with an echoing thud, and died on impact.

Months later, the spot where the turtle had died, a small shrine was constructed.

_"RIP Leonardo. Swallowed by the darkness that consumed him." _It read.

To this day, you can still hear the final words of Leonardo Hamato, carried by the wind.

_"Does this darkness have a name?"_

* * *

**Did any of you guess it was Leo? Let me know! I really hope you enjoyed this little one shot, and please review:) Lots of love to all of you! Hope I didn't make you guys too upset!**


End file.
